


Don't Let This Go

by ofsjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsjeon/pseuds/ofsjeon
Summary: Soonyoung doesn't think boarding school is right for him until he meets a Jeon Wonwoo.





	Don't Let This Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is late but it’s still soonyoung’s birthday in my heart so it counts :) 
> 
> p.s. I know nothing about boarding schools

Soonyoung isn’t sure what exactly made him agree with his mother, but he begins getting mixed feelings about his decisions the moment he could see the view from his window slowly morph into walls and pillars of skyscraping buildings and busy streets filled busy cars.

He’s alone with his thoughts on the train only until his carriage door slides open, a shy face popping in. 

“Um, do you mind if I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full.” 

His low voice doesn’t match his lanky and reserved frame, but nonetheless, Soonyoung lets him in with a kind smile, moving his own bag up to the compartment above their heads and offering to do the same when the stranger besides him reaches up to stuff his trunk up there. Their hands brush against each other when Soonyoung’s handed the bag, and he notices how warm his hands are despite the winter weather.

“Are you a first year as well?” Soonyoung pointed to the East End symbol etched into the side of the luggage with the words ‘year one’ inked in black on the center. 

He smiles at Soonyoung and nodded. They both took their seats, Soonyoung sitting directly in front of his seatmate, who held his backpack comfortably on his lap.

“I’m Wonwoo, by the way. Jeon Wonwoo.” He pointed to the tag stitched on the front pocket of his backpack and Soonyoung’s amused to read ‘Jeon Wonwoo’ cross-stitched on the small piece of cotton. 

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Kwon?” Wonwoo stops rummaging through his backpack and snaps his head up. “Isn’t your dad a professor at the university?” Soonyoung nods and chuckles at how Wonwoo’s eyes suddenly gets brighter, the corner of his lips teasing upwards. “I’ve read his books like three times before. I’m pretty sure I even have one of them in my trunk.” Wonwoo says, pointing to his luggage above Soonyoung’s head. “My favorite is his book on the theory of personalities in relationships an--” Wonwoo cuts himself off with a blush rising to his cheeks. “Sorry, I don’t normally ramble like that.” He says, fiddling with the straps of his backpack like he couldn’t bear to look anywhere in Soonyoung’s general direction.

Soonyoung just laughs though, hoping his fondness comes out well. “Of all the friends I’ve had, I don’t think anyone’s been this enthusiastic about literature before.” Soonyoung teases, his shoulders no longer feeling strained and the view of the roaring city outside merely a blur to him. 

Wonwoo does get shy at his comment though, his head cowering a bit, but his little smile doesn’t disappear, and so does the gleam in his eyes. He shrugs. “I don’t know, my mom has just really admired his works since I was child. She’d read them to me sometimes.” He laughs at himself and Soonyoung thinks it’s the warmest thing he’s felt this winter. “God, I sound so lame right now. I swear I’m not usually this much of a loser.”

When Wonwoo lifts his head to look at Soonyoung, he’s shaking his head with a wave of his hand. “You don’t sound lame at all. It’ll probably make my father real happy to hear something like that.” Soonyoung smiles when Wonwoo does.

“Do you think you’ll miss your father when you’re away?” Wonwoo’s voice is quiet under the heavy rolling of the train.

Soonyoung just shrugs and lets out a sigh. He wasn’t proud of being so dependent, but he hated thinking about being apart from his family for too long. “Not yet, I think. But soon enough I’m sure I’ll end up missing everyone back home.” Soonyoung’s laugh was somewhat hollow, the corner of his lips not quite reaching his eyes.

But Wonwoo smiles, looking out the window for a moment. “Sometimes that’s a good thing.” He opens his book and unfolds the corner of the dog eared page. “It means you come from a good home.”

Soonyoung wants to ask what that means exactly, but Wonwoo’s already got his back against the wall of the carriage, his legs propped up comfortably and eyes moving across the pages of his book. 

 

Soonyoung had dozed off for a chunk of the ride, but was jolted awake by the whistle of the train. The sun was setting and Soonyoung could feel its fire sink into the ocean with every breeze that blew in from the crack of their window. 

Wonwoo, now accompanied by a blanket laid out on his lap, still had his nose stuck in the same book as before, now relatively farther than where he was this afternoon. Soonyoung reckons he could probably finish if only he had just a couple more hours to spare. 

Soon enough, the train slowed to a stop and everyone began filing out of the doors and onto the platform, quickly moving to get on the busses waiting for them on the other side of the station with their bags and luggages in their hands.

On the drive there, Wonwoo stayed by Soonyoung’s side, quietly looking out the window with his eyes following the towers of the school. 

The first time Soonyoung visited East End was with his mother and father during the day time. Soonyoung was too nervous and scared the entire drive there to appreciate the green gardens and ancient architecture, but now, seeing it a second time with the windows lit and hearing the clocks chime, Soonyoung thought it was more a beautiful sight. 

It wasn’t too long before all the boys got off at the front, walking in through a pair of tall wooden double doors and greeted by an old fellow who Soonyoung knows as the housemaster. 

“Good evening, students.” For someone who looked fragile and frail, his voice was loud and filled the room. “I would venture to guess you lot are hungry and tired after your trip here from London.” Murmurs of agreement from the group of boys echoed off the walls. The housemaster chuckled. “Well, soon you’ll be escorted into the dining hall to be fed. Afterwards, you should find your room assignment posted on the bulletin board to your right. Please follow those assignments and be at bed by 10 o’clock sharp. Prefects will be walking around to check rooms and make sure you are following directions. I do hope you all will be well rested and prepared for tomorrow morning’s classes.” His smile was warm for such stern words. “Now, if you will follow me for a nice dinner.”

And with that, the boys made their way through a hallway of paintings and old shelves filled with antiques that look as though they have yet to collect even one speck of dust. 

When they entered the dining hall, high ceilings, long rows of tables, and teachers lined up sitting on a long table at the front greeted the boys. The fresh aroma of a home cooked meal and the sight of plates filled to their brim was right there as they sat down on the long benches. 

Soonyoung sat next to Wonwoo, the two of them silently eating their food, and speaking up only to ask for something like salt or a napkin to be handed down their way. It must’ve been record speed for Soonyoung to eat his dinner that fast. 

His mother would’ve scolded him for it, but he’s reminded of how she’s not there. There were plenty of strangers there to accompany him, and yet he’s felt lonelier than ever.

Wonwoo talks to him however, and that takes his mind off things for the while they have to wait until they were called out of the dining hall and back out to the foyer.

“First years, this way!” A student, much older and taller than Soonyoung called out. He waved his hand around and waited until the group of boys gathered around. On his sweater, an East End pin could be seen with the words ‘Prefect’ engraved in the center. 

“Now, like our housemaster said, you are to find your room assignment and get ready for bed to rest for classes tomorrow morning. I will be checking rooms around 10 minutes before you are all to be in bed. Your luggages and other belongings on the train have been taken to your rooms already, so you should find it easy to settle down.”

And with that, the boys scattered to the bedroom hall, each of them waiting in line to search for their names on the list posted on the bulletin board. 

Soonyoung wanted to thank his luck, the universe, or any other being greater than him, the moment he saw his roommate to be none other than Jeon Wonwoo.

As quick as he could, Soonyoung rushed to room 1013 and opened the door to Wonwoo already unpacking all his things. He was greeted with a warm smile to which he responded likewise. 

“Funny, isn’t it?” Wonwoo said, continuing on with the items in his luggage. 

“It’s almost scary if you ask me.” Soonyoung said, walking in and first laying down on his bed, letting out a satisfied sigh. Perhaps it won’t be so bad here.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite too hard.” Wonwoo teases. Soonyoung simply laughs.

Soonyoung doesn’t think it’s so bad living like this, and he say the same thing when he continues rooming with Wonwoo for the next seven years.

 

The wind rustled the leaves above him, its whistling drowning out the squeals and shouts of the younger boys from across the field. The pages of the book he was reading kept wanting to flutter away, the words flying off to the side with every blow of the breeze. Spring was here.

“You ever think about what we would be like if our parents hadn’t sent us here?” Soonyoung asks above him, his legs dangling in the air as he sits on a tree branch, getting ready to take a bite from an apple he picked just two seconds ago. 

“You know that’s probably dirty.” Is all Wonwoo can say, his eyes never leaving the book in his hands.

With a loud thump, Soonyoung landed on his feet besides Wonwoo, plopping down on the ground to sit besides him, their arms pressed against each other and heads nearly colliding. “It’s fine, I eat this stuff everyday.” He says, taking a bite with a loud crunch. When Wonwoo turns his head to face Soonyoung, he could see the juice from the apple drip from his lips, his tongue poking out to catch it from dripping to his chin. 

Wonwoo swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“Besides, you didn’t answer my question.” Soonyoung said, taking another bite from his apple. Wonwoo dared not to look again.

Instead, he shrugged, flipping to another page, the words only barely getting processed in his brain. “I don’t know, but I reckon you’d be making as much trouble as you do around here.” Soonyoung chuckled besides him. “But at least you’ll be making someone else’s life miserable, instead of poor Mrs. Yoon.” 

Wonwoo looked up at the second floor window, the fifth one from the right. A candle could be seen if you looked hard enough past the dust. That was where poor Mrs. Yoon’s office resides. That’s where Soonyoung tends to end up most often-- on a good day.

Soonyoung though, laughed some more, his head unconsciously landing on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Although it’s hotter with Soonyoung’s head on his shoulder, Wonwoo finds he’s alright with it. After all, the weather was beginning to cool and they were under the shade. If anything, Soonyoung’s body heat can be blamed for the blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks and sudden rush in heart rate. 

“What are you reading this time?” Soonyoung asked when he’s beared through enough silence between the two of them. Wonwoo simple lifts his book up, showing the 5-year-old-child besides him the book cover. When he’s finished sounding out the english title of the book, making life harder for himself when the korean translation is right underneath, Soonyoung frowns. “Haven’t you read this book, like, five times already?”

Wonwoo nods, letting the book drop back on his lap, too oblivious and invested in the story again to see Soonyoung’s pout. 

“Why don’t you read some other books in the library? I’m sure they have plenty of other stuff to read in there.” Soonyoung talks through the chunk of apple he just bit off. Wonwoo doesn’t know if he scoffs at that or at what Soonyoung just said. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, I mean probably not cause you never read,” Soonyoung smacks Wonwoo’s arm at that. “But most of the books in the library are either textbooks, books for first years, or things I’ve already read before. I’m pretty sure there’s nothing left for me to see in there.”

“You haven’t checked the restricted section.” 

Soonyoung casually suggests trouble the same way a normal person would talk about the weather. Soonyoung simply lets his risky comments slip between his teeth as though Mrs. Yoon is merely an acquaintance he doesn’t mind visiting once a week and detention slips are a reward worth collecting. It worries Wonwoo sometimes. 

It’s even more worrisome for Wonwoo when all it takes is one look at Soonyoung’s cheeky smile to sigh and let Soonyoung explain himself, eventually dragging Wonwoo along with whatever scheme he has up his sleeve.

 

“You know, I knew you’d be a bad influence on me the moment we became roommates.” 

Wonwoo whispers harshly into Soonyoung’s ear, making him flinch at the sudden rush of air being blown by his head. They’re alone-- or Soonyoung would hope they were alone-- in the library, all the lights turned off and candles blown out. All except the dim lantern Wonwoo was holding up to a lock near the back of the library. The two of them stood in front of a tall wooden door with a sign labelled “restricted” nailed to the center.

Soonyoung’s got a pick through the keyhole, moving it this way and that, trying to get it to open up. When Wonwoo asked him about how he got to know about picking locks, Soonyoung simply shrugged, a sly smirk on his lips. Soonyoung knew he worried Wonwoo, and that only made him prouder. 

“If there’s anything to blame, Wonwoo, it’s your lack of will to resist me and my temptations.” 

Wonwoo smack Soonyoung on the head.

“God, I can’t believe I actually agreed to doing this with you. I won’t even be able to read the book comfortably without feeling the weight of my sins with each flip of the page. Each word I’ll read will only remind me of the crime I’ve committed, my sou--”

Wonwoo cuts himself off when he heard the lock click open and the door begin squeak. Soonyoung turns to Wonwoo with a smile too mischievous for 3 o’clock in the morning. He walks in, not waiting for Wonwoo to just stop staring with his mouth dangling open and ready for a fly to come buzzing in on his tongue.

“So,” Soonyoung says, looking around the room filled with shelves, each level stuffed with books squeezed together from each end. Even from the small amount of light filtering in from the lantern Wonwoo was still holding from the outside, Soonyoung could see dust floating in the air, piled on the floor, and hiding in the shelves. “If the weight of your sins and crimes and all that are still holding you down from coming in, then maybe we should just go back to bed. It’s a shame though,” Soonyoung says, picking up a book from a pile on the floor. It’s too dark to tell what it could possibly be but he guesses it should be enough to intrigue Wonwoo. “There are tons of books in here, and they all look so interesting, and historic, and,” Soonyoung wracked his brain to find some adjective for old and used books that would tempt Wonwoo to just walk in the room. “Informative.” Nice.

With another squeak, Soonyoung could hear the door close behind him and when he turned around, Wonwoo was already walking around, lifting the lantern up in front of all the books, his other hand coming up to pick books off the shelves to read a couple pages or so. 

It was quiet between them until Soonyoung couldn’t bear it.

“Why would they even collect this many books and keep it restricted from students? See, this is what I’m talking about when they’re all messed up, like, why complain about not seeing children read, but lock all these books up?”

“God, be quiet, I swear they can probably hear you from the dining hall.” The dining hall is all the way across the school and downstairs. “Besides, I’m sure someone owned these books before this was even a school. This is a mansion, if you haven’t noticed. Some of these books are probably not appropriate for the younger kids so they just kept them locked in here.”

“Why don’t they just donate these somewhere else?”

“Soonyoung, I don’t know everything.” 

“That’s a real shocker.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

The retort Soonyoung had ready to spit out flew from his head the moment his eyes landed on a book only ever referenced by Wonwoo himself but never seen in other parts of the library. Soonyoung commended himself for recognizing it so quick.

“Hey, oh my god, isn’t this what we learned about last year? Talking about World War I and that bull about another war supposedly not being needed?” He pointed to where the book was sitting on the shelf.

Wonwoo snorts. “And look where we are now.” He takes the book and flips through it, letting the pages flip across his fingertips. It takes a second, but he lets Soonyoung’s words sink in. “Wait, you know this book?” He waves it in front of Soonyoung’s face. “You actually pay attention in class?”

Soonyoung lets out a laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous. I only know this cause you wouldn’t stop talking about how you wished you could read ‘even just a snippet of it’ while we were learning about it.” Wonwoo has absolutely no idea why he’s not surprised at what he’s hearing. “I’m touched, though.”

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. “At what?”

“You thought I pay attention in class.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Yeah, that was a mistake.” Soonyoung grumbles.

“Alright, you nerd, let’s get back before we’re caught.” Soonyoung says with a pat on his back.

“You’re not getting one?”

Soonyoung squints his eyes at Wonwoo. “You know I don’t read, you jerk.”

“Hm, you should. It could probably do you some good.”

Soonyoung smacks Wonwoo on the head.

Wonwoo was ready to walk out and rush back into bed before any of their teachers could catch them, but the sight of a familiar name made Soonyoung stay back. He crouched down in front of a pile of books on the ground, setting the lantern in his hands down and splayed his hands across the spines of each book, tracing each letter of the author’s name. He reached out to take a book, the title on the cover still gleaming despite the years of dust layered on top.

It seemed all possible thoughts of running back to their room now slipped Wonwoo’s mind when he sauntered to squat right by Soonyoung, who was flipping an open book in his hands slowly, not quite reading all the words in the page. 

“This is one of my dad’s book.” Soonyoung whispered, the quietest he’s been the entire night. The light of the lantern reflected off the watery gleam in Soonyoung’s eyes.

Wonwoo wraps a hand around Soonyoung’s shoulder who responds by resting his head in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. “Do you miss him?” He hears Soonyoung hum a yes. 

This was a different question from the one Wonwoo had asked seven years ago on a train heading to a place of unknowns and insecurities. Now, Wonwoo’s asking after a phone call two years ago sending condolences to the son of a father who passed away from the toxins of cigarettes and medicines in lung cancer. 

“Do you remember how you freaked out over him when you found out I was his son?” Soonyoung asks through sniffles and a hoarse voice. It was as if he read Wonwoo’s thoughts.

Wonwoo laughs, whether it was to comfort Soonyoung or because the memory was worth a small chuckle, he’s not so sure. “I try to block it out of my memory as often as possible.”

Soonyoung snorts, lifting his head and closing the book, holding it close the same way Wonwoo did to his. 

“I thought you said you didn’t read.” Wonwoo teases, wiping away the light drops of tears left on Soonyoung’s cheeks. Soonyoung patiently stays still and lets him.

“There’s an exception for everything.” Soonyoung says through a smile-- a genuine one, Wonwoo thinks.

They walk to the door together this time, Wonwoo’s hand reaching out for the doorknob to open it, when the deed had been done for him and the door flew open to Dongwook, a grumpy caretaker who, ironic to the name of his occupation, always finds different ways to get students into trouble and sent to Mrs. Yoon’s office. Soonyoung and him had a complicated relationship.

“A couple of thieves we have here, I see.”

 

A sigh poured out from Mrs. Yoon’s lips and filled the near empty room. 

“I really expected more from you, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mrs. Yoon looked down to the books laid out on her desk. “What would your parents say about this?” She asked, lifting her head to meet eyes with Wonwoo. 

“In all honesty, Mrs. Yoon, I think my mother would be proud of me.” Wonwoo was always told to have an honest mouth in times of trouble. 

As much as Soonyoung tried to hold in his laughter, he couldn’t help but let out a small snicker. Mrs. Yoon sighed and rubbed her temples, her reading glasses which usually sit low on the bridge of her nose now dropped and forgotten on a pile of paperwork on the corner of her desk. Soonyoung wanted to bet that would be her fifth sigh just from their little meeting that evening.

“Alright, Wonwoo.” She looked up with a soft look in her eye, something Soonyoung has never received before. “I know you’re usually a good student, but rules are rules.” Mrs. Yoon dipped her quill in black ink and began writing on a piece of torn parchment. “You’ll have to write an extended essay on the lesson we’ll be having tomorrow, so I should expect you there.” Another sigh as she extends her arm and hands Wonwoo the informal assignment. “I’m really disappointed in you, Wonwoo.”

She turns to Soonyoung now, and the disappointment floods in her eyes even more.

“Now, let’s make this quick, Kwon Soonyoung. I’m surprised there’s even a punishment left for you that you haven’t done before.” She says while she scribbles on another piece of ripped parchment. “You’ll be doing the same thing as Wonwoo, but don’t think of doing anything funny, because if I see the same thing twice, I won’t let you off.” She said, pointing to Soonyoung threateningly while she handed him the paper.

Once he grabbed a hold of his slip, Wonwoo looked about ready to run out of the office, but Soonyoung stays and points to the books still sitting on Mrs. Yoon’s desk. 

“Can I help you, Soonyoung?” She asks, the patience in her voice wearing thin.

“I was wondering if we could have the books back.” Soonyoung asks.

Mrs. Yoon frowns, as if she thought Soonyoung was joking. Instead of sighing, she scoffs. “Why in the world would I do that when you were trying to steal them in the first place.” She picks up the books, looking disgusted at their tattered appearance. She shakes her head no and Soonyoung looks defeated. “Beside, these books are trash anyway. I knew I should’ve thrown the entire restricted section away to the garbage when we got here.” She says, tossing them in a drawer beside her desk before dusting off the dirt caught on her hands. She looks up at Soonyoung and Wonwoo and waves her hand, a nauseated look still imprinted on her face. “Run along now. Stop wasting more of my time.”

Soonyoung was getting ready to say something he may or may not regret back, but Wonwoo’s got a hand gripping his, making him suddenly lose his sense of thinking.

“We’ll be going now, Mrs. Yoon. Have a good evening.”

They set off for their room the moment they left Mrs. Yoon’s office, their pace quick and light. Wonwoo was ahead of Soonyoung, and that only made him even more nervous. 

Wonwoo opened their bedroom door harshly and Soonyoung thanks the heavens Wonwoo was still in the right state of mind to not slam the door and hit Soonyoung in the face. He did, however, stand in front of his bed, his hands on his waist and his shoulders rising up and down from how hard he was breathing.

“Wonwoo, I’m so sorry for all of this. I honestly didn’t want any of that to happen. I just thought-- fuck, I don’t know what I was thinking.” It was like talking to a brick wall. But Soonyoung will be damned if he doesn’t keep talking to get his words through to Wonwoo. “I thought maybe you’d be happier if you had something new to read. You just seemed so bored and I wanted to make you smile some more but--”

“Why would you go through so much trouble for me?” Wonwoo turned around and looked at Soonyoung dead in the eyes.

Soonyoung paused for a while and it seemed like everything around him except Wonwoo froze. The rush of blood in his ears made him think the howling of the wind stopped. His attention was all on Wonwoo he thought maybe the trees blowing outside stayed still for a moment. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Was all Soonyoung could muster to whisper out. 

“What’s that suppose to mean, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo asked, his voice almost pleading this time. “I don’t care about getting in trouble, or having our books taken away. I care about how you say you did all that stuff for me. Why? Why would you do that?”

“You noticed?” Soonyoung tries to joke, tried to dispel the tension building up in both their bodies, but it’s hard when Wonwoo looks at him in a different way than he’s ever done in the seven years they’ve known each other. It hard when Wonwoo looks at him the same way he got news his father died, but this time, a raw emotion Soonyoung couldn’t decipher was more prevalent.

“Soonyoung, please answer my question.” His tone struck through Soonyoung, he felt he had no choice but to tell the truth— and he prayed he wouldn’t let anything more than the truth slip through his lips.

“It’s always been for you. The antics, the pranks, all of that.” It was hard to talk when Wonwoo couldn’t take his eyes off him even for one second. “At first it was just cause I was bored, but when I realized you got a kick out of it and it got your attention, I just ended up doing it to make you smile.”

Wonwoo opened his mouth once or twice, clearly trying to find something to say, but there were emotions in his eyes that made it seem like it was blocking his thinking. 

Soonyoung couldn’t help this kind of silence, this kind of quiet between them. 

Soonyoung’s a risk taker, or at least that’s what his mother always told him, so this situation is, more or less, the perfect situation for Soonyoung to make a decision he knows he’ll regret. 

“I did it because I like you.”

Wonwoo, at his words, looked away. 

“L-look, it’s late. I think we should go to sleep and jus-just talk about this in the morning, or something.” Wonwoo rarely ever stuttered in front of Soonyoung. He started stumbling around the room, not knowing what to do with his hands what with the way he kept stuffing them in his pockets and then running them through his hair and then crossing his arms. 

Soonyoung felt like shit for wanting to object because, knowing Wonwoo, that was his way of avoiding the topic, leaving it to be hidden under layers guilt, denial, and more emotions Soonyoung has yet to figure out about Wonwoo until lord knows when. 

But he doesn’t pry. Not with Wonwoo, anyway. He lets Wonwoo wash up in the bathroom first, the two of them getting ready for bed in silence. 

Soonyoung falls asleep with the wish of tomorrow to come by soon and for time to slow down so Soonyoung will never have to face Wonwoo again.

 

Wonwoo woke up alone that morning, his room noticeably deprived of the usual noise that clatters around before classes. The running of the sink and obnoxiously loud singing Wonwoo grew used to humming along to wasn’t there to greet Wonwo awake. Soonyoung’s bed was already made and his books and backpack gone from his desk. Wonwoo sighed as he got ready. 

Wonwoo didn’t like that there was so much room in the bathroom this time around. He didn’t like that there wasn’t anybody to mess with while he was shoving his uniform on and tying his tie. He didn’t like that there wasn’t anyone to race him to the dining hall and shove out of line when they had to wait for their food.

Wonwoo ate breakfast in the dining hall alone. He had a book propped open as he engulfed his porridge, but he couldn’t find the energy to forget about Soonyoung for a moment and just pay attention to the words in front of him. Especially when the book he’s reading is one written by Soonyoung’s father. Wonwoo picked it up by accident.

He walks to class alone and although the hall most likely carries the same amount of students as it did before, it feels emptier walking through it without a certain someone chattering away beside him, carrying on with a one sided conversation. 

Wonwoo’s pulled out of his thoughts when he’s pulled out of the halls and in a closet. 

There’s a tiny light bulb flickering that could barely illuminate the room, but it was enough to see Soonyoung’s face through the shadows. 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say and it seems Soonyoung doesn’t either. He knew it would’ve been weird seeing Soonyoung after last night, but actually having it happen to him makes him unsure of himself now. 

But Wonwoo knows he couldn’t let whatever they had go to waste overnight. If their friendship goes down the drain, Wonwoo wants it to last as long as possible, just to stay by Soonyoung’s side a little but longer. 

“You do know this is the most cliche way of getting someone to like them.”

The twitch in Soonyoung’s lips and how he was failing miserably to not smile made Wonwoo glad. A sense of casual familiarity filled the closet between them. 

Soonyoung pouted like he used to before. “I actually thought you would’ve liked it considering you read those books all the time. Are you sure you’re not a hopeless romantic?”

Wonwoo hits Soonyoung on the head with this book.

“What do you want? I’m gonna be late for Mrs. Yoon’s class and I’m already in as much trouble with her as it is thanks to you.” 

Soonyoung flinches at how harsh Wonwoo’s words come out and Wonwoo bites his tongue and mentally hits himself on the head. He wants to apologize but Soonyoung’s beat him to it.

“I’m sorry, okay, I just really needed to talk to you about last night.”

“Soonyoung, I--”

“No, just hear me out, okay? You said we’d talk about it tomorrow and it’s tomorrow now”

Wonwoo sighs but stays silent for Soonyoung. Always for Soonyoung.

“I know I said I liked you and all, but that doesn’t mean you’re obligated to like me back. I know it’s weird hearing that from someone you’ve been with for seven years, but I couldn’t hold it in any longer. It was like I was dying on the inside every time we’d hug or-or even just smile at each other. Cause I knew you never felt the same and I hated myself for getting my hopes up and bringing you to the restricted section just to get you to, I don’t know, like me? God, I sound like a child, I’m sorry.” Soonyoung sighs, his hands fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. “But, despite all this,” Soonyoung really looked like a young child right now and it made Wonwoo’s heart ache. “I would appreciate it if we could be friends. I know it’s weird but I’m not asking for anything more than friendship, I swear on it.”

Soonyoung puts his right hand up and it makes Wonwoo laugh, in return causing Soonyoung to giggle as well.

“Is that a yes?”

Wonwoo has to take a moment to straighten his face, looking at Soonyoung dead in the eye. Soonyoung looks worried and it’s like a boulder was dropped in Wonwoo’s stomach. Wonwoo shook his head no. 

Soonyoung looks defeated, his hand and shoulders dropping and chin slowly lowering, avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes, and blinking rapidly to stop his eyes from watering. 

“Y-yeah, I guess I should've expected that si--”

“I never said I didn’t like you back.”

For the first time in the seven years these two have been together, it’s the first time Soonyoung was struck speechless and when he snaps his head up, Wonwoo’s smiling softly at Soonyoung. He’s got a fond look in his eyes overwhelming Soonyoung to the brink of tears. 

“You’ve been my closest friend for seven years, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo wears a smile and cups Soonyoung’s face in his hands swiping his thumbs across his cheeks. “Why would I lose that over a little school crush? Why would I want to lessen what we had, when I could have more?”

Soonyoung sniffles, and manages a smile and let his smart mouth do a lot of talking. “I’d hope your feelings for me are more than a ‘little school crush’ when I just finished pouring my heart and soul out for you, jerk.” He shoves Wonwoo’s arms but holds onto it for a while, pulling him a little closer.

And Wonwoo lets himself get pulled closer, the space between them slowly disappearing until their chests are pressed flush against each other, his arms around Soonyoung’s neck and Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist.

“I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me for seven years. I’m a little sad you don’t trust me enough.” Wonwoo pretends to act offended and a smirk teases it’s way to Soonyoung’s lips and pulls Wonwoo’s face closer to his. 

“Can you trust me enough now to let me kiss you? Think of it as a condolence for all those years we spent being stupid around each other’s feelings.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

“I hate you for making my first kiss be in a storage closet.” Wonwoo says pressing his lips against Soonyoung’s regardless. 

In all honesty, he doesn’t mind if they were to kiss in a closet, outside in a field, or just in their room, but as long as they finally got to kiss, the both of them couldn’t find anything to complain about. 

When they parted from each other, the two couldn’t help but laugh. They laughed at each other for a while until their eyes widened in fear at the realization of where they were, where they were suppose to be, and what they were suppose to be doing— so in a rush, they grabbed their stuff, ran down the halls, and barged in the classroom shamelessly. 

Wonwoo did end up being late for Mrs. Yoon’s class, earning him another essay to write, but he couldn’t be bothered to be upset over it when he had no choice but to sit next to Soonyoung for the entirety of class, relieving Soonyoung’s spite against Ms. Yoon enough for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this muggle soonwoo harry potter fanfic


End file.
